Dear Shark Trash
by Featherain
Summary: Rated T for swearing, death, and implied suicide. Based off chapter 398. Summary: Squalo died. Xanxus, refusing to believe in this, continued to send some letters before reality got to him. "Dear Squalo, I'm going after you now. From, Xanxus." He just couldn't accept it.


_Featherain... Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Based of chapter 398. _

_Hope you enjoy, and please, please, review, review, review!_

* * *

_Dear Shitty Shark,_

_Today you died, that's what they told me. _

_They were wrong. What do trashes know, anyways? You were just too damn weak to get up. I shouted at you to get up, did you not hear me? I shouted at you real loud, but you didn't obey me. You know better than to not listen to me. _

_I called your name, "Shitty Shark," but then you didn't answer. So I tried "Trash," but it still didn't work, so I kept going until I finally said "Squalo," but all you did was twitch before you stopped moving._

_I went after him for you. You better be glad. That stupid trash that got rid of my arm has now been mutilated further more._

_From, _

_I'm too dammed to be giving you an actual signature, stupid shark._

* * *

_Dear Long Haired Trash,_

_I just realized something. I started all my letters with 'dear' so far, only because I'm being so fucking nice to you, you hear me? So you better be glad._

_Everybody has his or her stupid trashy eyes all red and swollen, and it looks so ugly like you. I shouted at your stupid fallen body again, saying that you better get up now and that it was the last time for you to answer without punishment, and that I might forgive you. But you didn't answer me. You still stayed there, so fucking still and too fat and lazy to move, so I ran over there to pull your stupid hair that was so fucking long, before that Vongola brat stopped me. _

_Be glad. You better get up soon. They cleaned up that blood for you, you pussy. _

_From, _

_Your damn boss that you better answer to._

* * *

_Dear the Guy that should get me more meat,_

_I called your name today requesting more meat, but you didn't come. Instead, that fucking Gaylord came in a sad and moping state before he dropped my turkey at my shitty table. With you gone, there's so much more peace and quiet. And don't think I've missed you, because I obviously didn't. I don't miss you at all, it's so much better without you and your stupid fucking noise. I don't miss you. I don't miss you. I don't miss you –you better get that in your shitty head. _

_You stupid trash. You didn't have to go in and fight just because my lousy arm was off, I could have taken care of it myself. But no, you just had to be so fucking stupid, with your shitty angered look on your face before you oh so stupidly ran in with your shitty sword, trying to attack that other trash before you got stabbed yourself._

_Aren't you Varia quality? You don't get killed like that. Did you think I was so weak I couldn't take care of myself? I didn't care about my arm; you just made everything worse by falling on the shitty ground and not getting up. _

_Lazy trash._

_From, _

_The Varia boss who didn't need your help killing that other trash._

* * *

_Dear apparently dead trash,_

_Today that Vongola brat called me again, saying that you were dead. Well, obviously he was too stupid and downright wrong. But then he continued bullshitting about how we had to bury you, and that they were going to collect your sword to be buried with you. That stupid sword that got broken off of your arm. _

_You should really get up soon, you know. I might forgive your trashy attitude now. Are you really that lazy to sleep some more? Besides, you're going to catch another fever and coming grovelling and whining to you, seeing your cold body. That stupid fucking long hair of yours kept on getting in the way so I ended up shoving you into that damn fluffy coffin. Heh. You looked like a woman. _

_But you better get up soon. That's some nice joke you got there, scared the Vongola brats the shit out of them. _

_You better. _

_From,_

_The boss you should listen to right now._

* * *

_Dear Loud Shark,_

_You have been so quiet recently. Still giving me the silent treatment, huh? I wanted to pull your damn hair again to get some sense into you before they pulled me away again. Stupid trashes that don't know their place, like you. _

_They lowered your shitty body into that shitty coffin thing into the fucking ground. Stupid tears were being cried everywhere that it nearly made me puke. I swore that their tears would have been able to water the plants and flowers around you. _

_You know, it's your entire fault. You just had to fucking care about my shitty arm. _

_From,_

_The boss who is trying to find restaurants that serve shark. I'm going to fucking eat you now, trash._

* * *

_Dear Squalo, the shark trash,_

_I figured you died. _

_How could you die? You're giving the Varia a bad reputation now, you selfish shitty trash. I had kicked you to get up. Although that day should have been my first clue that you were just ever so fucking dead. This is bullshit._

_Were you just so fucking weak? You shouldn't have died. We could have beaten Jager and shown the Vongola brats who were boss, but no, that Sawada brat saved the day again while you lay on the fucking ground being fucking dead. _

_Are you in heaven now? Can you read my letters? Pft, I bet you're in hell, you shitty shark. Now go read my letters and come back while I punish you for being such a shitty trash. _

_How could you die?_

_How could you die?_

_How could you die?_

_Huh, without a care in the world now, right? Well, I'm going to hunt for you in hell, and even if you magically made it to heaven, I'll break through the gates and drag you and be able to yell at you again. Don't think you escaped me now, trash. _

_From,_

_Xanxus, your… friend –boss that's going to go after you now and you're going to regret the day you died every so fucking badly._

* * *

_Dear Squalo,_

_I'm coming after you now._

_From, _

_Xanxus._

* * *

They heard a gunshot throughout the building, and Tsuna just thought Xanxus was off randomly firing at targets.

Two hours later, when they sent Yuni to call Xanxus for dinner, her scream was heard everywhere within a two mile radius.

**The Varia lost two members because of that battle.**


End file.
